FOR LOVE
by Insanity-of-the-owl
Summary: The day Ginny Potter gives birth should be something exciting-The battle chapter is uprnPLEASE CHECK OUT BIO FOR DETAILS ONrnEVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_PLEASE I BEG U READ MY BIO!_

I sat alone clutching the letter, tears rolling down my cheeks. I could not believe it, I refused to. I looked at the letter again.

_My dearest Gin-Gin _

Oh my darling please don't hate me. I am so sorry for doing this to you. I am sorry for everything I have done to you. Please forgive me for what I now must do. I can't let Voldemort take over, Ginny. I can't let our un-born child be born in to a world of hate, a world in war. If I must give my life so that our little one can grow up care free then I will. Ginny I love you with all my heart please never forget that and please tell our child that if I don't return. Please make sure he or she is loved and know that I will always watch over him or she. I love you Ginny and hope to see you again one day.

Love always, your husband

Harry

5 month pregnant Ginny sat on her bed crying her eyes out. Harry had thrown himself into this war. He was who the people looked to, he was the one every one followed with out question, she knew that this might happen even after marrying him. She knew that any day as long as Voldemort was alive that she could lose Harry but she had married him any way. She knew Ron was along side Harry and that Hermione was just as afraid for Ron as she was for Harry. Hermione like her wanted to fight but both of them where pregnant, Ginny further along then her sister-in-law. Ginny took a deep breath and folded up the letter as if it would break and placed it under her pillow before falling asleep.

Months past as the war continued. It was October 31st ,the day Harry had lost his parents the day that would decided who would win the war, the day that Ginny's water would break.

At 8 in the morning Ginny would be rushed to wizarding hospital. Her mother holding her right hand while Hermione held the left.

"Harry," Ginny was yelling. "I need Harry." she yelled at her mum.

"Oh my darling" said Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes. "He will come Ginny. He will win and he will come."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

For hours Ginny was in labor. Her mu and sister-in-law next to her the whole time. But all Ginny wanted was her Harry.

The time came, the healer came in. "Mrs. Potter it's going to be time to push. Get ready."

"No," yelled Ginny. "Not till Harry comes. I am not having this baby till Harry is here" she screamed as another contraction hit her. Her mother and Hermione looked at her sadly.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here" said a familiar masculine voice. Ginny looked to the door to her husband, her Harry walking in, he was bloody and bruised badly as well as he was walking with a limp.

Harry walked towards Ginny, taking Hermione's spot, who go great her husband.

"Oh Harry" said Ginny with tears in her eyes "is it over." He nodded, "Voldemort won't be bothering any one ever again."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Late, October 31st Ginny Potter brought into two of the most beautiful babies the world had ever seen, James Arthur Potter and Sirius Remus Potter.


	2. The Battle

_Disclaimer i own nothing_

_Review, and also for any readers of Every Cloud Has a Silver lining please check bio for details!_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry stood on the battle field, his eyes roaming the area surrounding him. Bodies laid out, all over from both the light and the dark side. He saw his wife's brother Percy who had turned to the lights side when he realized they had been telling the truth. To his far left he saw his best friend fighting off a group of death eaters, Harry wished he could help but he had only one goal in mind, that bing finishing this bloody war once and for all.

He made his way step by step, throwing spell by spelling to get to Voldemort who was in the middle of a duel with both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGongall. The elderly professors where giving it their all but Harry knew if he did not interfere soon both of them would be joining his parents.

Harry watched as Minerva was his by the curcio curse. Albus ran to her side, letting his guard down. Voldemort got ready to throw the curse to kill of the two but Harry stopped him.

"So we meet again Tom" Harry yelled to the ugly figure standing but feet away from him.

"You dare call me by that horrible muggle name" yelled the evil wizard. Harry just smirked. "It is your name" Harry told him, as if he was stupid.. Voldemort's eyes turned red with hatred.

"You will not survive this night Potter" Voldemort yelled. "If I go down Tom, I won't be going alone." Harry replied truthfully. And the duel began.

Both threw curse after curse after each other. Neither getting any where but wearing out their opponent. Soon the fighting on the outside stopped, everyone both light and dark watching their leaders fight. Both sides knowing that who ever the winner was would determine the outcome of the war.

Both Voldemort and Harry stood apart, breathing heavy. Harry came to a conclusion that he had come to the night before. He had hope he would not have to do this, maybe it was selfish but he wanted to live, to live to see his children brought into the world. He wanted to see his godson born and he wanted to live into his old age with his wife, Ginny.

But if he did not do what he had to, Voldemort would live, he would bring terror down into the world, and he did not want any child especially his own to grow up in a world of hate and destruction.

Harry looked Tom right in the eye and said, "The prophecy said one could not live as the other survives, Well Tom I have a different theory." Harry raised his wand, his dad's wand that he had been using and touched it to his forehead, his scar that had dictated his life for so long.

He thought about his life, he thought about the love of his life, the children he would never get to know. Harry closed his eyes and thought about the sacrifice his parents made, the sacrifice so many had made to that he could do this.

"No," Voldemort yelled. "Stop him." Death eaters ran towards Harry but they where to late.

"Aveda Keranda" Harry shouted, the killing curse being sent at himself.

Every one watched in horror as the green curse hit Harry right in his scar, the green eyed boy fell to the ground, Voldemort started to shriek in horror, in pain.

His body started to burn, his screams could heard miles away. His death eaters watched as his turned into ashes, his spirt gone for ever.

Ron ran to his brother-in-laws side. "Harry, wake up" he yelled shaking his friend. "Harry you bloody fool you need to wake up. Ginny went into labor Harry. You are going to be a da, wake up." Ron yelled frantic, he could not loose his friend, his brother.

Harry's face was pale, his breath shallow but Ron felt a pulse. "Dear Godric Harry wake" pleaded his red headed friend, "wake up."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

High above the clouds an image of Harry stood in a beautiful white room, golden gates before him. "Harry" a woman's voice said, his mother.

"Mum" Harry said. "Harry it is not your time yet" Lily said. "You need to return, they need you."

With tears in his eyes Harry nodded, he started to fall, until he felt that he hit something.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

""Mate you need to wake up, she's in Labor" Harry heard, forcing his eyes open.

"Thank you Godric" yelled his best friend Ron. "Harry get up, you did it, you need to get to Ginny."

Harry did not need to be told twice, in a blink of an eye the hero of the wizarding world went to go witness the births of his sons.


	3. Hogwarts

_Diclaimer- i own nothing_

_Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining news- new chapter up, very exciting chapter i must say, their is a link on the bio page_

"James and Sirius Potter get down here right now," yelled their mother Ginny.

"Now listen here, I don't wan't any letters from any teachers. If your Aunt Hermonie has to write to me once you will not be getting those brooms you want next year," said Ginny as she glared at both her sons.

"Yes Mum," both boys chorused with identical smirks.

Thankfully for Ginny and Harry's sake their sons where not totally identical.

James Arthur Potter took after his grandfather, he has black messy hair and hazel brown eyes while Sirius Remus Potter had messy red hair with green eyes. This was the only thing that kept Ginny from going insane. Ginny could not even count the countless times she had called her mother begging for help, hers sons took not onlt after their Uncle's Fred and George but their grandfather James as well.

"You both will do well in school, you will write home and if either of you ..." but Ginny was cut off by her son James.

"We know mum. Can we please get going,"

"Fine but one more thing do not send any toilet seats back here, do you understand. Now go get your stuff, I'll get your father and sister," said Ginny.

The sorting cermony and Snape's reaction

_James Arthur Potter_ yelled James' aunt Hermonie with a smile.

James walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah courage I see, much like your father. But alas I also see your grandfather, his spirt runs strong in you... Better be Gryffindor," the hat finally shouted, Sirius was called up next.

"A pranking streak I see, for it to be accomplished you shall need to with your brother but.." the hat was cut off.

"You bloody better put me into Gryffindor or I'm feeding you to my Uncle and he is a werewolf," threated Sirius.

"Gryffindor," shouted the hat.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape sat at the teacher's table as he did every year watching the students being sorted. But unlike every other year the first of the Weasely and Potter clans had joined the school.

Snape was angery, fearfull, mostly for his hair and crooked noise.

_This_ he thought_ will be an intresting year_ he finished praying his hair should remain black and running through a check list of things he must hide from those two!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Review if u please_

_Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining news- new chapter up, very exciting chapter i must say, their is a link on the bio page_


End file.
